


Bells and Whistles

by wowashootingstar



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Gen, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowashootingstar/pseuds/wowashootingstar
Summary: It's a snowy December day in Paris, and a young Esmeralda takes a momentary shelter in Notre Dame. While inside, she's intrigued by a young bell choir. Little does she know, more awaits for her than bells and choir songs.
Kudos: 20





	1. The Bell Choir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello.  
> This whole fic is kinda old, but I figured posting it here would be a nice introduction of what to expect from me. I originally wrote this as Christmas thing, in case it wasn't obvious, last year. Everyone is aged down, but Frollo and the Archdeacon aren't too affected, based on the movie's depiction. Enjoy?

Esmeralda burst through the cathedral doors, her oversized cloak nearly getting caught. The snowflakes may have created a pretty scene, but the freezing weather wasn't one to be tested. She was glad to finally get a break from walking on cold stone paths, even if the floor wasn't especially warm. The girl let out a relieved sigh as Clopin followed behind her.

"Don't be so careless, Esme!" he jeered jokingly. "One more second out there, and you wouldn't have me anymore!"

Esmeralda grinned. "I'm not complaining."

Clopin responded with a playful jab as they walked farther into Notre Dame. 

As they walked through the expansive church, Esmeralda noticed a group of other children surrounding the archdeacon, who appeared to be holding a wooden box. She snuck away to investigate as Clopin continued to explore.

As she got closer, it became more evident what the crowd was doing. It looked like the archdeacon was gathering a children's choir, a few of the members holding different types of bells. Sounds fun! 

Esmeralda waved her hands over the crowd to get the archdeacon's attention. "Hey! Excuse me, sir!"

The tall man turned to her direction. 

"Could I join your choir, please? I'm really good!" Esmeralda beamed, her toothy smile taking up the bottom of her face.

The archdeacon chuckled. "Of course! Anyone's welcome to join." He handed her a brass handbell and motioned towards a nearby box of small, identical books. They seemed a bit worn but weren't especially damaged. "Take one of those songbooks and find a spot around the other choir members on the chancel."

Esmeralda made her way over to the box, took a songbook, and examined it as she joined the other children. It held quite a few songs, many in a language with odd-looking words. While skimming through, she was distracted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a blond-haired boy, who's arms and legs seemed too long for his body. 

"What's your name?" he asked. 

"Mind your business!" Esmeralda pouted. After a moment, she mumbled. "...Esmeralda."

"I'm Phoebus," the boy held out his hand expectantly. "I hope you're not as mean as you sound."

Esmeralda looked the Phoebus up and down. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"You talked that guy over there," Phoebus pointed to the archdeacon. "And him," he then pointed to Clopin, who looked like he was admiring the stained glass windows. 

"Clopin's not a stranger! And the 'arkdeacon' isn't one, either. I see him in town sometimes..." 

"It's pronounced 'ARCHdeacon'," Phoebus smirked.

Esmeralda frowned, annoyed, but started tittering somewhat quickly. Suddenly, she noticed many more children were around her than before. The archdeacon was standing in front of the troop, trying to get everyone's attention. 

"Alright, everyone!"

Everyone quieted down and turned to the archdeacon.

"This year, we will be performing Make 'We Joy Now in this Fest,' which shouldn't be much trouble for you all to learn."

The choir let out a mob of groans.

"Don't worry. We'll start with the rhythm, slowly, and we'll pick up speed once you've gotten the hang of it."

This plan seemed rather hopeless at first, but after many cacophonic attempts, and a lot of annoyed remarks from the choir members, they managed to sound quite well. Well, for a children's choir at least. Of course, the children's parents would be proud either way, but there's no harm in a pleasant surprise.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" the archdeacon gave a small ovation. "I think you're all ready to pick up the pace."

As Esmeralda prepared herself to start, she heard something in the distance. It was quiet, but still noticeable. It sounded like... ringing? But they weren't supposed to begin yet. She looked around at the mini congregants, who were static. Odd. But there was no time to ponder.


	2. The Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small bellringer Quasimodo sat in the tower, playing with the bells left by his master, frollo. Over the ringing, he heard a sound he had to investigate.

Quasimodo shook the miniature handle, ringing its bell through the tower. The sound was fairly quiet, but the support from the gargoyle's bells created a small symphony. Luckily his master Frollo had left quite a while ago, so he was in no danger of being caught... Hopefully. 

The spare box of bells had been left in Quasimodo's chamber, but it was made very clear he wasn't meant to touch them. Still, Hugo was always good at convincing, much to Victor's initial dismay. Now, here they were.

Over the tolling, Quasimodo heard a voice. There was an entire choir of them, but one stuck out like a sore thumb. Of course, not as unpleasantly as one. It was strong and loud, yet melodically so.

It seems Hugo noticed as well, for he blurted out, "Hey, who's the broad?"

"She's a CHILD, bonehead," Laverne pounded her pudgy companion on his head. "Besides, we've got one of our own who doesn't need to turn out like you."

"What's wrong with me? I've got charm, wit..." Hugo stared off into space.

"Yeah, that's a word for it..." Laverne groaned. "Hey Quasi, where are you off to?" 

Quasimodo turned from the exit to Laverne. "I wanna see..."

Victor rapidly hopped over to him and began leading him back. "No no! We'll be in enough trouble for using the percussion, leaving the tower is not necessary..."

"Well, if it's just a look there shouldn't be a problem," Laverne stopped Victor, who jumped at the interruption. "Who would notice him from the stairs?"

"I can't believe you're supporting this," Victor shook his head. "Following Frollo's orders is our most logical answer. And I thought you were the responsible one..."

"No, YOU'RE the responsible one," Laverne rested her hand on Quasimodo's back. "I'm the motherly one."

Quasimodo grinned at Laverne. "Does that mean I can go?"

"I don't see why not! Just stay on the stairs, alright?" 

Quasimodo giggled and lumbered off before Hugo held him back a moment. He handed him a small sleigh bell, which was attached to a short, red ribbon.

"Don't forget your gift!" he winked, causing Laverne and Victor to roll their eyes.

Finally, Quasimodo put the "gift" in his shirt and carefully walked down the stairs, still holding onto a handbell.

Once he reached the church, Quasimodo peered over to the small choir of children, who were lead by the archdeacon. They were singing a somewhat fast-paced song, but some members were slightly off. He couldn't notice this well, however, for the voice that brought him down still sounded as distinct as before. 

As the singing echoed in his ears, Quasimodo looked around the crowd for the source. It was hard to tell from so far away, but the singers' faces were a good enough reference point. After narrowing it down, he found the most likely owner of the voice. 

She had dark, brown hair that messily framed her face, which held large green eyes. She stood out just as well as her voice with her darker skin, making it a mystery how he hadn't noticed her sooner. He shifted over to a nearby pillar watched her in awe as she sang almost effortlessly. 

After getting lost in everything in front of him, the unwanted pause was especially harsh.


	3. The Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude interruption halts the choir's music, leading to a troubling scene.

Frollo barked at the crowd to stop and had started his way up to Esmeralda, who glared at him, bewildered. Frollo grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the choir. Although she objected with squirming and yelling, he kept his steady motion until the archdeacon stepped in his path.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the archdeacon protested.

"I'm taking care of this issue," Frollo motioned towards Esmeralda, unfazed by her clamoring. 

"Let go of me!" Esmeralda yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

Frollo ignored her and continued his explanation. "I refuse to let vermin infect this holy place."

"Frollo, this is ridiculous!" the archdeacon grabbed Frollo's arm. "She is only a child! There's no need to act so harshly."

Esmeralda snatched her arm away and stood farther from them. Tears began to fill her eyes as she shouted. "That's not fair! Why can't I sing with everyone else? I can't help-"

Frollo grabbed her blouse and pierced her gaze. He then threw her onto the floor and stormed off. Esmeralda stumbled up and shot off through the cathedral.

\---

Quasimodo was petrified, staring at the disaster that unfolded. By the time he realized Frollo was coming towards him, he was already looming over him. 

"Give me the bell, boy," he ordered.

Quasimodo had almost forgotten he brought the thing. He reluctantly handed it to Frollo, anticipating his reprimands.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll go back to your sanctuary, where you should've been," Frollo began to walk off. "If I don't find you up there, you'll truly learn to follow my directions."

Quasimodo's soul sunk. He slowly staggered to the staircase, tears falling down his cheeks, when he noticed something behind a farther off pillar. The girl had curled up and was sitting against it. A part of Quasimodo knew he should just go back upstairs. He caused enough trouble already, and Frollo's threats were never feigned. Still, it felt wrong to leave her after such a scene.

He quickly crept over to the pillar she occupied at and peeked around it. The girl appeared to be crying and was letting out occasional sobs. He couldn't blame her.

Quasimodo reached into his tunic and grabbed the sleigh bell. He was careful not to let it chime as it rested in his hand. After a moment of consideration, he dropped it next to the girl, the bell ringing as it hit the floor. Luckily, this got the girl's attention.

Esmeralda jolted her head up at the sudden ring. She already had some unwelcome company, and she wasn't in the mood for more. She looked around to the back of the column but didn't see anything. She took an uneasy look around, still seeing nothing. Great, now she's going crazy. What a lovely Christmas.

Right before she walked off, Esmeralda looked down to see a small sleigh bell. It had a red band slipped through it. Weird.

She lightly shook it next to her ear, causing it to chime softly. After taking one last look around, Esmeralda started off to find Clopin. He'd eat her story right up.


	4. Epilogue

The next day...

It was a beautiful winter day. Snowflakes decorated the town in white, children played with their new toys and a warm feeling filled the hearts of everyone. 

On the street, Esmeralda danced and whirled with her tambourine, jingling along as she moved. Around her ankle, a small bell was tied. A cheery crowd circled her and the rest of her friends, tossing coins into the withered hat they put out.

High up in the bell tower, Quasimodo sat and watched the Parisians merrily go about their day. Although he couldn't join them, watching them be so happy, singing carols and having fun through the streets, was still as fun as ever. Who knows? Maybe one day, he'd join them down there. Until then, he was fine watching from above.

Such is Christmas in Paris, and such is another year nearly passed.


End file.
